


Shelter

by MockingjaySinger



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingjaySinger/pseuds/MockingjaySinger
Summary: I’ll give them shelter, like you’ve done for meAnd I know I’m not alone, you’ll be watching over us





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sat at a desk, looking over all the paperwork that had been sent in over the week. It wasn’t the most glamorous thing he could be doing on a weekend, but it made him happy. The sounds of children playing in the warm summer sun floated in from his open window, catching his attention as he put down the papers. Then a knock sounded on his door, causing him to pause for a moment. 

“Come in.” Virgil called across the room, stacking the papers and putting them in folders. He would finish the work at home since it was more or less finished. The door creaked open and a child walked in, a large book held to his chest as he straightened the glasses that seemed too large for his head.

“I need help.” The little boy called as he climbed up into the chair in front of the desk. Once he was up he let the book lay in his lap and started to flip through the pages before finally stopping somewhere near the center of the book. One page had a beautiful spread of a galaxy while the other held what Virgil guessed was a description of the galaxy.

“What’cha need buddy?” Virgil asked as he pushed himself up so he could walk over and look at the book with the boy, a fond expression on his face as he did so. This boy and his brother had managed to catch his attention and now he wanted nothing more that to help the boys.

“I wanna know what this word is.” Logan pointed to one of the longer words in a paragraph, his cheeks puffing out in frustration. In the time that Virgil had known him, he found Logan liked to work things out on his own and was proud when he could.

“Let’s read over the sentence and see if we can’t figure it out.” Virgil knelt next to the chair, reading the sentence aloud. The two worked through it and the smile on Logan’s face at finally working it out was so bright that it made the man smile as well.

  


Virgil had made his way outside to watch over the children after making sure Logan was settled in the commons area of the house. Once voice in particular grabbed his attention and he looked over. There was a small group of kids gathered, one of them standing victoriously over another fallen one.

“You can never beat me dragon-witch!” He called, holding the stick he was wielding out in front of him with a grand smile pulling at his lips. Unlike his brother, Roman was more energetic. Sometimes to Virgil’s dismay but it was always lighthearted playing, lost in some imaginary world that he had once again created. “Can no one stand up to the great Roman?” He called, earning a few laughs from the kids surrounding him.

“I’ll challenge you great prince!” Virgil’s voice boomed across the playground as he walked over to the small group, brushing down his grey t-shirt in the process. He stood before Roman, a slight grin pulling at the corner of his mouth as he knelt down before the boy.

“I accept your challenge!” Roman cried a second before launching himself at Virgil, causing both to topple to the ground in a laughing heap.

  


The day had been long, and Virgil was tired but he knew he needed to finish up what he had started. With a sigh he paused in signing the papers on his desk, the adoption papers for twins Logan and Roman.

“I promise I’ll bring them around for dinner. They will be family after all.” Virgil muttered to himself after catching a glimpse of the picture on his desk. “I’ll give them shelter and love like you gave me Dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa really does love to bake. And he loves his Kiddos already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unedited. I wrote a majority of it after the first but hit a bit of a roadblock. I literally just finished it, so all mistakes are mine.

Virgil smiled slightly as he looked at the finished paperwork he had received back. It went through properly, everything was going as it should. He put the papers away in a folder before setting it down on his desk, gathering the rest of his things. Once he had them he stepped out of the office, heading to the now familiar room. He knocked on the door, catching the attention of both Logan and Roman before he just smiled at the two. 

“Are you two ready to go home?” He asked, still smiling as the dawning of realization played across the boys’ faces. Both broke into wide smiles as they nodded, both scurrying around to pack their small amount of belongings in their bags.

“Really? We’re going home with you?” Logan asked, slightly breathless from his quick moving around the room. Virgil nodded his head, reaching out in an offer to take the bag from him.

“Yup, both of you boys are coming home with me.” Virgil smiled as Logan let him take the bag and looked over to Roman. “You ready there?” With the nod from the boy he led them out to his car and helped them climb in before putting their things in the trunk. Once finished he got into the driver’s seat and looked back at the two who were excited and seemed nervous. He started the car and left the parking lot, the smile never falling from his face.

~~

Some time had passed since Virgil finished adopting the boys and they had settled in nicely. Neither seemed to want to call him “dad” but he was okay with that, so long as they were happy. It was one of his days off when he woke to Roman’s loud exclamations of going on adventures and being a prince. With a light chuckle he got out of bed and dressed for the event he had planned. After pulling on the black jacket over his grey shirt and shoving his phone into his jeans pocket he walked out to greet the two.

“So, you two ready to meet my Dad?” Virgil asked as he ushered one excited boy and another sleepy one into the kitchen to eat. Roman was nodding excitedly while Logan seemed to almost fall asleep on the table. “Hey Lo, you okay there?” He glanced up at his nickname and nodded.

“Lo was never a morning person.” Roman explained plainly. The three rarely needed to get up so early, but with going to visit his Dad, Virgil wanted to leave early. He was planning on spending the whole day there anyway. He nodded at the explanation before giving the boys each a bowl of cereal and an apple. 

“Do you two have any questions you want to ask before we leave?” Virgil asked as he settled into a chair on the other side from the boys. He rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. Although he was excited to have the boys meet his dad, he was also nervous as he always seemed to be.

“What’s he like?” Roman asked through a mouthful of cereal. “Is he nice?” That made the man chuckle a bit.

“One of the nicest people I’ve met. He loves cartoons and soft things, as well as baking.” He explained with a small smile. “And I am certain he will love both of you.”

~~

Before long the three were piled into the car and on the road. Virgil had switched out his usual music for something a bit more kid friendly. Although he never expected Roman to suddenly start belting out every Disney song he knew that played. He did realize it shouldn’t have surprised him, the boy loved Disney after all. Logan seemed to be trying to tune out his brother’s antics as he read through the book open on his lap. So the car ride was spent like that with the occasional question from Logan about where they were breaking through Roman’s singing.

It was a few hours worth of driving before they would arrive, and during that time Logan ended up snapping at Roman. It had entered almost an hour and a half of Roman singing loudly to the music, and Logan hadn’t gotten through as much of his book as he would have liked.

“It won’t be much longer. Logan, is there any music you would rather listen to?” Virgil asked as he glanced into the rearview to look at the boy before looking back at the road. It was silent for a moment, or relatively so with the music playing at a lower volume so he could hear Logan’s input. 

“Could we listen to the Lion King music?” The boy asked softly.

“Yeah bud.”

~~

As they were pulling into the driveway, an older man was already making his way out of the house. His dark brown hair was peppered with grey strands and he had a cardigan tied around his shoulders. There were thick black rimmed glasses on his face but they didn’t block the bright brown eyes that almost seemed to sparkle when he saw the vehicle pull in.

“Hey Dad!” Virgil called to Patton as he climbed out of the car. The man turned and began helping the children out of the car. After the boys were out he turned to his dad. “It’s great to see you.” He looked up to see Patton holding his arms open with an expectant smile on his face. Virgil smiled and hugged him before stepping back.

“So, are you going to introduce me Kiddo?” Patton asked, adjusting the glasses on his face as he knelt down to the two boys. Logan stood hugging his book to his chest while Roman stood slightly in front of him.

“Boys, do you want to introduce yourselves?” Virgil asked gently.

“I’m Prince Roman!” Roman exclaimed with a huge grin across his features. Logan’s was more soft spoken.

“I’m Logan.” Even though it was soft it still made Patton smile.

“I see, we have two Princes in our midst, don’t we Virgil?” He stood up, giving a smile to Logan who had given him a questioning stare. “Well, I hope the cookies I made will be fit for royalty such as yourselves.” At the mention of cookies both boys perked up.

“You always do make the best cookies.” Virgil laughed lightly as he followed Patton into the house, leading the boys into the dinning area.

“I didn’t know what kind to make, so there are three different kinds. There are classic chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, since that is such a fun word, and white chocolate macadamia.” Patton pointed out as the boys clambered into the chairs at the table. “So take your pick.” Roman quickly went for the chocolate chip while Logan picked up a macadamia cookie and started to nibble on it. “How was the drive?”

“It was eh. You’ll be happy to learn that your love of Disney is shared.” Virgil smirked as his father began to bounce slightly, similarly to Roman as he was devouring his cookie. He really didn’t need to worry about them getting along, or so he hoped at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait on this. And I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first story posted here. And it was a fluffy fic that I wanted to write for a while based on a song I recently came to love. This was also posted to my Tumblr, which is the same name as this account. Regardless, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
